People are using computing devices to communicate with each other more and more, often using platforms and services, typically referred to as social networking services, such as PLAXO, SKYPE, FACEBOOK, MYSPACE, TWITTER, LINKEDIN, etc. Such services may be computer network based services that allow members to communicate with one another. Social networking services are often opt-in services. Typically, each member creates an account by setting a username or other identifier for identifying the member within the network and a password for preventing others from representing their usernames. Once an account is created, members can log-in (or sign-in) and log-out (or sign-out) of the social networking service as they wish.
The same person may belong to multiple social networks. Generally, a different account must be created for each social networking service. Different social networking services may offer users different experiences and may allow users to perform various functions. Thus, it is not uncommon for a person to belong to more than one social networking service. But, whether a person belongs to one or more social networking services, managing contacts on the social networking services may be difficult. The number of members of a social network can reach into the millions. Finding specific members that a particular user wishes to contact can therefore be challenging. Aspects of this disclosure help in overcoming or reducing the difficulty of this and other challenges.